Rival Bands/Script
Paralogue 13: Rival Bands Opening (At a meadow) *'Gyral: '''Turn around and get lost, swine! This land belongs to the Stonewall Knights! If you need a second notice, I'll write it down on your men's corpses! *'Dalen:' Ya-har! A pile of corpses could still outfight you sorry lot! This is our territory, and no one gives orders to the Riders of Dawn! ''(Scene change, to a different part of the meadow) *'Chrom:' What do you make of that? *'Frederick:' Mercenaries, from the look. Rival bands squabbling over some petty matter. A common enough sight in these dark times, milord. But if it comes to bloodletting, the nearby villages will pay for it. *'Chrom:' Then let's make sure it doesn't. *'Gyral:' Stick 'em full'a holes, boys! *'Dalen:' Time to fertilize the fields, soldiers! *'Chrom:' Well, diplomacy is probably out. *'Frederick:' Seems our best option is to end the fighting as quickly as possible. Allying ourselves with one side or the other would certainly expedite things. *'Chrom:' A band of riders or a band of knights... Time to make our choice. Battle Begins Negotiations (If player chooses not to assist the red army) *'Gyral:' More sellswords? Ha! Your timing is right impeccable. I'll buy your steel and see you're well compensated for the trouble! *'Chrom:' Well, Robin? Shall we back the knights? (If player chooses not to assist the green army) *'Dalen:' Ya-har! There's a sensible lad. Come fight with us, instead! I'll pay you twice what that fool would! *'Chrom:' Robin? (If player chooses not to oppose both armies: Negotiations start over) *'Chrom:' ...So it's neither, is it? Which means you aim to fight them both? (If player chooses to oppose both armies a second time) *'Chrom:' I should have known... Are you sure about this? There may be more of them in hiding, you know. ...But I'll leave the final choice to you. (If player this time chooses not to oppose both armies: Negotiations start over) (If player makes the final decision to assist one army or neither one) *'Chrom:' So be it. Shepherds! To arms! (battle start) Recruiting Yarne Panne *'Panne:' That scent… It smells like… Ho! You there! *'Yarne:' Gyah! Wh-what do you want?! *'Panne:' You are a taguel. *'Yarne:' Yeah, well so are— GODS! M-Mother?! *'Panne:' Mother? *'Yarne:' Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on EVER finding you! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands… Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it. *'Panne:' So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm… Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs? *'Yarne:' Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter! You were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for… extinction. I'd figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I… Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang— *'Panne:' OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me, I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now! Chrom *'Chrom:' You there! Hold! *'Yarne:' Gyah! D-don't surprise me like that! I could die of heart failure! *'Chrom:' …I was standing right in front of you. Ought I have waved first, or would that have been too threatening? *'Yarne:' Oh, aren't we the jester! People die from much lesser things you know. It's no laughing matter! What if you scare me and I trip and fall and cut my head open? What then?! *'Chrom:' Er…right. Look, if you're so worried about death, maybe you should just surrender. I have no desire to spill unnecessary blood. *'Yarne:' Wait, surrender is an option?! Wh-why didn't you say so?! (If Yarne is defeated before recruitment) * Yarne: So this is...extinction... (Visit the northwestern village: only available if opposing the Riders of Dawn) * Elder: Greetings, traveler. We're backers of the Stonewall Knights. Try this lance out. It'll put those dastard riders in their place! (Visit the northeastern village: only available if opposing the Riders of Dawn) * Villager: Every time this lot has a go, our fields get trampled and our houses destroyed! Ain't no matter to us which side wins so long as it's over quickly. Here, then. Take this, and get those sorry lunkheads outta here! (Visit the southwestern village: only available if opposing the Stonewall Knights) * Maiden: Our village suffered enough with one band of sellswords strutting about, but two?! Here! I'll give ya this if you just make 'em stop fighting! (Visit the southeastern village: only available if opposing the Stonewall Knights) * Elder: Welcome, friend. We're supporters of the Riders of Dawn here. Take this hammer. It'll send those pesky knights running for the hills! (Upon fighting Gyral) * Gyral: You'll never breach the impenetrable forces of the Stonewall Knights! (Upon fighting Dalen) * Dalen: You'll never stop the unending march of the Riders of Dawn! (Should Dalen and Gyral fight one another) *'Dalen:' I'll send your fat men and their fat-man armor sailing through the sky! *'Gyral:' Horse and rider both will be red smears across our shields! (Upon Gyral's defeat) * Gyral: Im...possible... Too...strong... (Upon Dalen's defeat) * Dalen: B-but...how...? So...power...ful... After Battle *'Frederick:' The fighting is over, milord. That should spare the villages from any further damage. *'Chrom:' Good. Thought I still don't understand why they had to fight in the first place. *'Frederick:' Competition, milord. A sad consequence of this war. Farm the land, and your fields are pillaged. Open a shop, and your goods are stolen. It's little wonder men take up steel and become mercenaries. ...Or worse. There's only so much gold to go around, and so they fight for dominance. *'Chrom:' Seems they'll continue to do so until it's safe to be a farmer or merchant again. All the more reason for us to end things as quickly as possible. *'Frederick:' Well put, milord. Shall we be on our way? If player backed either side and at least one ally survived *'Frederick:' By the by, our erstwhile allies send their regards and a reward to match. War's an expensive proposition, but I wager blood money spends the same as any other. I'll see it's added to our tally. *'Chrom:' Thank you, Frederick. If player backed neither side *'Villager:' We're relieved to be rid of the lot of 'em! No better than brigands, they were. You have our thanks, sir. Please accept this. *'Chrom:' You're very kind. Thank you. If Yarne is recruited and subsequently survived, or survived as an ally *'Panne:' You. *'Yarne:' Gyah! Y-you scared me! Don't go sneaking up behind people! You'll give them whiplash… *'Panne:' What is your name? *'Yarne:' Yarne. Don't you remember? You're the one who gave it to me. *'Panne:' ...So you truly are my child? *'Yarne:' Um, I'm a taguel, right? I kind of have to be. *'Panne:' I suppose blood does not lie. I am pleased to see you, my son. You represent a new hope for our race. *'Yarne:' No pressure there… *'Panne:' You are living proof that man and taguel can coexist. *'Yarne:' Hey, I didn't do anything special. I was just born. You're the one who proved all that bridging-the-gap stuff. You're the one who married a human. Er, thanks for doing that, by the way. Even if I can't take credit for it, I'm proud of my heritage. *'Panne:' It gladdens me to see my son value pride... May you keep it always. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts